NotSoPerfect Potters
by straight-as-a-curly-fry
Summary: What would've happened if Harry was not an only child,not a twin,but a triplet?How would things have been different,and what if one of his siblings had been put in slytherin!abusive!dursleys angst!Severitus!Drarry!Didn't know what to rate it so I chose M
1. Chapter 1

Not-so Perfect Potters

Prologue

On July 31st 1980, A set of triplets was born into the Potter family. James and Lily Potter named their children Mayleia Annelise Potter, Alexandrue Raymond Potter, and Harold James Potter. Lily and James were ecstatic about having triplets, but little did they know that it would just mean there would be three orphans instead of one, and three young children who would be given the marks of heroes on their foreheads.

Chapter 1

Mayleia's POV

"Alex!" I yelled, trying to push my brother off me, "Get your bloody arse off my leg, before I-"

"Shut up!" hissed Harry, "Uncle Vernon was already mad enough last night! Do you want him to beat you again? Are you TRYING to get us in trouble?"

"No!" I protested, "But this cupboard is getting way to small for three people, and Alex won't get off me!"

"Trust me," sneered Alex, "I wouldn't be laying on you if I had a choice, you smell like a barn!"

"Like you smell better!"

"Enough!" yelled Harry, and we all immediately froze. Uncle Vernon wouldn't be happy if we woke him up on a week-end, and if he found out who was yelling, Harry'd probably get the belt again, and me and Alex would for sure. Uncle Vernon was like that, his sense of justice was twisted, and in this case, that meant me and Alex would get punished for not stopping him from yelling.

For thirty seconds, we heard nothing, but then there was the slow thump... thump... thump... of somebody walking down the stairs above us, and me and Alex flinched as Harry grew pale.

"I'm so sorry!" he whispered, "I didn't mean to... oh no..." I sighed, and gritted my teeth. Uncle Vernon would've heard a boy's voice, so he'd know I hadn't yelled. Which also meant he'd know I should've stopped whoever was yelling.

"It's alright." I said, "It's not your fault, me and Alex probably would've woken him anyways."

"I'll take the beating for you." He replied weakly, but I immediately refused.

"You had it worse than anything last night." I replied, "I won't let you get hurt today. I know he raped you, and I'm not going to let him beat you to."

Harry blushed, and his head turned down. Rape was one of the things we didn't usually talk about, not even in the cupboard. The beatings and whippings we could handle, and the starvation didn't really bug us anymore, but the rape was the one thing we were all sensitive about, and it had to be extremely serious for us to talk about it.

I put my fingers underneath Harry's chin, and lifted his face up to meet my eyes. "It's okay Harry. You didn't ask for this, and it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's happened to all three of us, and there's no use pretending otherwise." I comforted, and Alex nodded. "Yah, it's not like wanted this life... none of us did."

"I'm still sorry..." he started, just as the door flew open, and Uncle Vernon's red face stared in at us. We didn't even bother to pretend we were asleep, because we all know very well what would happen if he thought we were sassing him, and it wouldn't be pleasant.

He looked around, trying to pick out who was guilty, before his eyes landed on me.

"You!" he snarled, "Tell me who it was!"

"No." I replied calmly, and his face turned an unnatural shade of purple.

"Why you insolent little freak!" he screamed, and dragged me out of the cupboard by my hair, kicking the door closed behind him "I swear I'll beat it out of you! That's a promise!"

I heard my brothers whimpering in the closet behind me, but I tried to ignore them. Hearing them sad only made the pain worse.

"You will never change me!" I snarled at him, earning myself a slap across the face, "I will never let you get the better of me!" I received another slap, and a few kicks in the stomach.

"Take off your shirt!" he snarled, and I glared at him, before stripping it off, and lying on the couch. I heard Uncle Vernon's belt buckle being undone, and I winced inwardly, but I didn't let him see it. I refused to yell, or cry, or show any pain while he hit me over and over again with his belt. The metal buckle cut into my skin, and I could feel old welts being reopened, and blood running down my back, but I didn't even blink before he was done.

"Get up." He growled, and I stood quietly, he lashed outwards and punched me in the ribs, and I felt one crack, because it had been weakened by this kicks yesterday. Uncle Vernon looked repulsed at the noise, but I simply stared at him, and didn't move. For a few moments, he stood there, waiting for me to cry, or yell, or try to fight back, but I didn't. I waited until he grabbed me by the arm, dragged me back to the cupboard and through me in, threatening to do much worse if he was woken up again before morning.

For a few moments, all my brothers and I did was sit in the dark, listening to each other breath, but once we had decided that we were all alive, I slowly lay down on the cot, as my brother squished themselves against the walls, and got out what little medical supplies we'd scavenged to dress my wounds.

"We have nothing to clean the wounds with," announced Alex, "But we do have some moderately clean bandages." I nodded forlornly, and took my shirt off so my brothers could dress my wounds.

I know that most children of the tender age of ten, would never let their siblings see them naked or semi-naked, but when you lived in a cupboard with three other people, it was kind of hard not to get to know each other well.

I winced subtly as Harry accidently jerked my arm, and allowed a few tears to run down my face.

"It'll be okay," he whispered in my ear, "One day we'll get out of here. We'll be safe, and we'll never have to come back."A few more tears trickled down my cheek as I nodded slowly, and drifted off into unconsciousness.

I woke up to the sound of Aunt Petunia banging on the cupboard door.

"Get up you freaks!" she screamed, "It's time for you to make breakfast!"

I jerked upwards, crashing into one of my brothers, and causing him to roll sideways, popping open the cupboard door, and exposing us to the wrath of Aunt Petunia.

"Are you shirtless?" she shrieked at me, "That is completely unacceptable you sick, twisted little monsters!" she screamed, "I am telling your Uncle when he gets home from work, and he'll make sure you never touch each other again!"

"Are you aware," I snarled, "that it was your husband that whipped me last night, so I couldn't wear a shirt?"

Aunt Petunia paled at my bluntness, and I could feel the waves of furry washing over me, but she stalked away without harming me, because she knew what I was saying was true.

"I know you can change your appearance freak." She hissed over her shoulder, "and I don't want the neighbours suspecting anything, so tell your brothers to change to."

I stuck my tongue out at her back, and then turned towards my brothers, "You heard her," I said, "Let's get ready." I closed my eyes, and focused on my body, willing it to shrink, and grow, and twist itself into a different shape. I shrunk until I Looked about six-years-old, and covered up my wounds with a fresh lair of skin. They weren't healed, and as soon as I changed back into my true appearance they'd reopen, but at least you couldn't see them, even if I could still feel them. My hair turned from it's normal black into a shining red that matched Alex's, but my eyes stayed bright green.

Alex only changed his age, and Harry changed his age and his hair colour like me. If we'd wanted to, we could've changed into completely different people, but we prefered to resemble ourselves in some way. After we were finished, we got dressed in baggy shirts, and walked intoi the kitchen. Aunt Petunia ignored us except to point to a list of chores on the table.

_Freaks' to-do-list_

_Mow the lawn_

_Prune the hedges_

_Weed the gardens_

_Plant the new flowers_

_Water the gardens_

_Wash the windows_

_Paint the Shed_

_Paint the fence_

_Make Dudley's lunch_

_Clean the Kitchen_

_Vacuum the carpets_

_Dust the living room_

_Clean the Bathrooms_

_Mop the floors_

_Clean Dudley's room_

_Polish the hardwood_

_Make dinner_

After I'd finished reading it, I handed it to my brothers, and walked outside to start the chores. They filed after me, and we split up to get the work done. I started with the garden, while ALex got out the paint, and Harry started the lawn mower. It was hot out, and we didn't have any water, but their was nothing we could do accept do our chores, and hope that Uncle Vernon was in a good mood when he got home.

I gazed up at the sun above me, and prayed that tomorrow, my eleventh birthday, would be better than today. 

Author's note:

Feel free to comment, please review, and tell me what I did wrong.

Too many spelling mistakes?

Bad grammer?

Did you just plane not like it?

I can't fix it if you don't tell me it's wrong!


	2. Chapter 2

Not-So-Perfect Potters

Chapter 2

Alex's POV

I was working on cleaning the washroom on the main floor, when there was a knock at the door.

"Freaks!" screeched Petunia, "Get the door… and make sure you don't look like yourself!"

I quickly changed my appearance to that of Dudley's, and lumbered over to the door. I pulled it open, and gasped when there was a tall man in what looked to be robes standing in front of me.

"I wish to speak to Petunia Dursley." He said curtly, and I backed up instinctively. He looked like the kind of person that would like hitting children.

"One moment," I squeaked out, and then backed up even more.

"Mother," I said, "There's somebody at the door for you." Petunia walked into the hallway with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face, and walked up to me, putting her hand on my shoulder, but as soon as the man turned his back, she glared at me, and hissed at me to get back to work.

Instead of doing what she asked though, I went out back, and waved Harry over, then closed me eyes, and felt for May's mind with my own.

*_Can you hear me?*_ I asked hesitantly, trying not to startle her.

_*Loud and clear* _she said cheerfully.

_*I can never understand why you're so cheerful*_ Harry scowled.

_*Because,*_she replied_ *If we`re cleaning, it means that Uncle Vernon`s not home*_

I snorted, and started pretending to weed the garden. It had already been weeded, but I was hoping Aunt Petunia wouldn`t notice if she came to check on us.

_*I answered the front door looking like Dudley, and there was this man dressed completely in black standing there, and he looked like he was wearing some sort of robes!*_ I told them _*Who do you think he is?* _

_*I don't know,* _ said May, _*but I can try to listen into their conversation.*_

I felt her connection vanish, and I turned towards Harry who was painting the fence.

"What about you?" I asked, "What do you think?"

"I think," he said, "That we shouldn't worry about it, because if I don't finish painting the fence, we'll have worse things to worry about."

I scowled at him, then grabbed another paint brush and started helping him. By this time I'd changed back into my little-child appearance, and looked like some sort of innocent little boy, doing chores while visiting his cousin.

_*He's demanding to see us, but Aunt Petunia won't let him. I think I'm going to go down stairs…*_

_*No! Don't!* _I thought, _*you could get in trouble.*_

She didn't listen to me though, and a few minutes later, she came out back in her true form. Her long black hair curled down to her hips, and her bright green eyes shined brighter than they did in her child form. She was extremely pail, but that wasn't anything new, and her clothes were less ratty than usual, a sign that she'd changed them before she went downstairs.

"We are to go to the front hallway in our normal forms." She said happily, "Aunt Petunia didn't want us to meet him, but he pulled out some stick thing, and she said she'd let us go with him, but we have to change our clothes first so he doesn't know how we live."

I raised my eyebrows at her, "He pulled out a stick-thing?" I asked dubiously.

"Maybe it was a wand," said Harry hopefully, "Maybe he can do magic like us, and we're not really freaks!"

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but smile, "okay Harry," I said, "but out of all the things I've red… I must say the statistics are unlikely."

"Books aren't likely to tell you whether or not half the world's population are honestly magic. Only fiction books talk about stuff like that. For all we know, the Dursleys could be the only other people iin the world who _can't_ do magic." Protested May. I scowled, but decided to let it go, and started to change my appearance.

My hair went red, and straightened out, and I grew much taller, a few freckles sparkled my nose, and I went extremely pail. Harry changed back to, and grew taller. The only thing we all kept hidden was our scars. We all changed our clothes to, transforming them into jeans and T-shirts that fit us nicely, and looked modern enough to have kept up with recent styles.

We walked to the front hall together, and stood in a line, lifting our chins, and showing that we weren't afraid of the man. He sneered at us, then looked towards Aunt Petunia.

"That's not them Petunia." He spoke smoothly, "The Potters all have scars on their foreheads."

I noticed the small change in May's posture, and stepped forward.

"We covered them up." I said, "With makeup. We didn't want them to stand out."

I wiped my hand across my forehead, pretending to wipe something off, and revealed my scar. My siblings did the same, then we waited for his reaction. He narrowed his eyes, then nodded and started to walk out onto the street, clearly wanting us to follow.

We looked at each other, and then ran after him, desperate to leave the house.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded bluntly, and the man turned around, flicking his wrist so that his robes flowed behind him. A person who paid lesser attention to details wouldn't have noticed how he did it, but judging by the unimpressed expressions on my siblings face, they weren't fooled.

May glared at Harry, and then stepped forward, smiling with what was a completely fake smile, and putting on her I'm-a-little-girl-who-is-completely-innocent act, "I'm sorry Sir" she said, "My brother doesn't mean to be rude, he's simply confused as to why we are being taken away from our home." The man scowled at her, but she kept smiling at him. "I am not the best one to tell you what is happening, but unfortunately I drew the shortest straw, and in result, I have been forced to collect you. I assume that also means I am to tell you that you are wizards, except for Mayleia who is a witch, and that you are going to be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in one months' time. Because you know absolutely nothing about the wizarding world, you will be staying at the leaky cauldron, and another professor will be teaching you about life in the magical world. Until then, I am to bring you to Diagon Alley, and aid you in purchasing your school supplies."

Mayleia smirked at me, _*I told you.*_ she thought, and I scowled at her.

_*Try not to talk in our minds while he's looking… I still don't like this guy, and I'm pretty sure it's not normal, or else he would be hearing every word we think to each other.*_

_*Will you guys stop talking!*_hissed Harry, _*He's getting suspicious as to why we're all standing in the middle of a sidewalk staring at each other after he just told us we're wizards*_

May snorted, and the man raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you find me funny?" he asked sharply, "because I can assure you I'm not joking."

"I am aware." She answered back coolly, not feeling the need for pleasantries now that she had her information.

The man drew back in surprise. He obviously didn't like us, but he was still shocked at the tone of May's voice. Once he got over his surprise, he smirked at us some more, and turned around continuing to walk away from Privet Drive.

We walked for what seemed like hours until we came to a hill in the middle of a forest we'd never been in before. When we climbed to the top of the hill, we saw a bent and mangled spoon sitting on a tree stump.

_*What is that?*_ asked May, but I ignored her.

The man in black turned towards us expectantly, but we showed no reaction. He rolled his eyes at what I'm guessing he assumed was our defiant attitude.

"Grab onto the spoon." He said, and Harry hesitantly reached out and plucked it off the stump. Me and May grabbed onto it to, and then the man put his hand on top of ours'. As soon as he touched us, a pulling sensation formed behind my naval, and I felt as if I was being jerked around violently. As quickly as we had grabbed on, the pressure was released, and suddenly we were falling from the sky. I landed on my already sprained ankle, and hissed quietly. I saw May picking herself off the ground, and Harry was pale because of the pain that had shot up his arm as he caught himself on his broken wrist.

The man didn't notice though, and he walked away, assuming we'd follow.

Harry and May were too preoccupied with their injuries to notice, but I looked around and realised that we were in a completely different place. We had landed in an alley, and when I stumbled out of it, there were shops on either side of me, and people bustling around.

"Whoa." Said Mayleia when she came up behind me, "Where are we?"

I stared at the strange people, all dressed in robes, and the strange animals flying in the air, along with the children shooting out sparks from strange sticks, "I have no clue." I muttered, "I would guess we are in some sort of wizarding community."

"No shit Sherlock." Snapped Mayleia, causing Harry to snicker. Just then the man reappeared and glared at us, "Well?" he snapped, sounding so much like Mayleia that I started laughing, "Stop your snickering, and follow me you brats!" Harry stopped snickering, and hid behind Mayleia, which caused her to start laughing, and my amusement to continue on.

The man sent us all a deadly glare, and we sobered up pretty quickly when he started to walk away again, "Sir," I said stiffly, "Do you honestly expect us to follow you into a city we don't know, surrounded by people with strange things, and weird animals flying everywhere, when we don't even know your name?" For a brief second the man looked surprised again, but his expression returned to its blank slate extremely quickly, and he started to walk away again.

"My name is Professor Snape, and I am the potions master at Hogwarts."

I nodded towards my siblings, and together we filed after him, and walked down through the Alley, following our Professor diligently. After a while, my body was groaning in pain, and I thought I was about to collapse, but I kept on walking, because I knew that if I stopped the man would get mad, and perhaps he would even beet me. I read a book once, that said beating children is illegal, but that didn't stop Uncle Vernon, or any of his 'customers'.

When we finally stopped outside a giant building called 'Gringotts' Snape turned towards us, and told us to be quiet.

"The Goblins do not appreciate the yapping of young brats such as yourselves." When we walked in, I smirked at Harry and May, and we started talking to each other in our heads.

_*Perhaps we should just stop talking completely… or at least out loud.*_ said Mayleia sneakily

_*I bet it would freak him out,*_ agreed Harry, _*he'd probably think he broke us or something.*_

_*I agree,*_ I admitted, _*because as much as I hate breaking any rules except for Vernon's, I don't like this man very much, and perhaps he would stop being such a git if he realised that we are people, and not some sort of animals that he can push around*_

For the rest of the trip to the bank, we were completely silent, and only nodded our heads at the correct time. Even when we were showed our vault, Mayleia only let her jaw hang slack for a second before snapping it closed, and receiving the correct amount of money from the one of the many stacks of coins.

After we were back in the lobby, we nodded our thanks to the goblin, and obediently followed Snape outside again, "What are you three pulling?" Snape snarled, "I know you three can talk, so why are you acting mute all of a sudden?"

"Well sir," said May sweetly, "You told us that we shouldn't make noise in the bank, so we didn't." I almost gagged as she batted her eyelashes, and Harry turned red as he tried not to laugh, but it must have satisfied Snape, because he stopped glaring, and returned his neutral scowl.

For the rest of the afternoon, we bought books, robes, cauldrons, potion ingredients, and trunks, until the sun was almost setting, and we were completely exhausted, "There is only one last stop," said Snape curtly, "You must all get wands at Ollivander's." Harry and May snickered at the word wands, and I smacked them on the backs of their heads, "Perverts." I muttered. I was sure that Snape was confused, but he said nothing, and walked us into the last shop.

The air was musty, and there was dust everywhere, but the strangest thing of all was the little man rummaging through towers of boxes on a bunch of crooked shelves.

"I've been waiting for you three…" said the strange man ominously, "it seems like just yesterday that I was giving your parents their first wands. I was ecstatic when I found out there'd be three more Potters for me to give wands to."

Mayleia looked him up and down, then decided that Ollivander was somebody she should be nice to, "Excuse me sir," she said innocently, "do we know you, I'm really sorry, but I can't seem to remember meeting you before.'

"Don't bother your act with me," said Ollivander cheerfully, "It won't help you any, and we all know it's a lie anyways."

She smirked, "Thanks, I was getting tired of sucking up to people."

I looked hesitantly towards Snape, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking, so I tentatively reached out with my mind, and slipped into his.

_She's probably just as annoying as her father… even if she is probably a Slytherin, it just means I'll be stuck with her for the next seven years._

I slipped out of his mind just as carefully, but he noticed as I left completely, and he looked around to see who had been listening to him. I quickly looked down, but I doubt he even suspected me, he wouldn't think that any of us could read his mind. I'd read a book at the book store about mind reading, except they called it legilimancy and that the skill of defending your mind was called occlumency. It said that it took many people years to learn these skills, yet me and my siblings had always been able to do both.

I stopped my pondering when a pile of boxes were shoved into my arms, I stumbled backwards, and reflexively flinched backwards, but then I noticed that it was simply Ollivander giving me what I guessed were wands.

I opened one of the boxes, and pulled out a long silver wand, decorated with delicate carvings of owls in a forest. As soon as I touched it I felt a wave of heat washing over me, and a bright glow surrounded me. Ollivander barely looked my way, before muttering to himself, and continuing to hand wands to my siblings.

"That was simple," he said, "I figured that with a complicated mind such as yours, you'd take the longest… but alas you were first." I took a few steps back, and I felt Snape's black obsidian eyes staring at me curiously. I didn't meet his eyes though, and instead watched my siblings try to find their wands.

Harry was the next to find his, and caused Ollivander to become extremely gobsmacked when the wand that chose him was identical to that of the man who killed our parents. May smirked at him, and I scolded her in her head.

_*Stop smirking*_ I growled at her, _* You never know… you might not find a wand at all.*_

She narrowed her eyes, and stuck her tongue out. I saw Snape roll his eyes, and stuck mine out at her just to annoy him. Ollivander snapped his fingers at her, and handed her another wand. This time when she pulled out the wand, the door blew open, and the room was filled with light. The air wasn't warm, but instead it was freezing cold, it sent chills down my back, and blew around her, making her look even evilly than usual.

Ollivander nodded contently, but when I turned around and saw the shock on Snape's face, I couldn't help but snicker. Harry looked at Snape, and immediately burst out laughing.

"AHHAHAHAHA!" he roared, as I fought to keep my laughter in. Snape scowled at the two of us, and May took some Galleons out of her pouch and paid Ollivander before skipping outside with her curly hair bouncing behind her.

Author's note

Sorry it's been so long, I\ll update faster next time.

There is now a poll up were you can vote on what house you think that Alex and May should be in

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
